One Piece Cats
by WrittenDragon
Summary: A girl with a past she would like to forget is suddenly put into the battle of Marineford. She changes unknowingly saves many lives and brings a crew back together. Thinking it is all a dream, she goes on with her daily life. So where did all these cats come from? *Title is a work-in-progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Dragon speaking. I've created this story using a meme I've seen one other author use to a story, which was, sadly, discontinued. It was a very good story and had a wonderful plot. ANYWAY, updates will be every other week on Sunday. This is my second fan fiction, but the one I am more likely to focus on. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; otherwise Ace would have never died at Marineford and Sabo would still be with his brothers.**

* * *

The girl's eyes opened slowly, beckoned by the sun to wake and shine. Her head twisted, her body following as she attempted to ignore the sun's call. Eyes, normally as green as grass and sparkling like emeralds, now dull with sleep, slowly opened once more. She had finally given into the sun's call. Her head slowly lifted from the soft, downy pillow and her eyes lazily scanned the room.

At first glance, the room was unremarkable, with light blue walls, an even lighter blue ceiling, three bookcases next to each other, a nightstand, a window, a computer desk and a computer, a chair, a bed, and a closed closet door. But when one looked closer, they could see small sign of a fan. A few plushies here and there, a small collection of manga and anime, and a few rolled up posters.

With a small sigh, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and dangled them. One hand lifted lazily and pushed a strand of silky black hair out of her face. Eyes, still dull with sleep, slowly blinked as she lowered her feet to the floor. Stretching, she slowly began to walk to the closet door. Opening it, she slipped inside the walk in closet before closing the door.

Less than ten minutes latter, she walked out again, this time wearing a light blue T-shirt and shorts of the exact same color. Both were bare of details and quite bland. The girl, finally awake, moved to the door with an air of excitement that just seemed to cause the very air to dance and spin. While her aura radiated excitement, her body gave nothing away.

Her face was blank, with no sign of the excitement within. Her aura slowly began to radiate boredom and tiredness, her steps slowed, and by the time she was at her closed bedroom door, she seemed to, once again, be fighting off sleep. Her hand slowly grasped the doorknob and began to turn it. The door opened without a sound, and she slipped out of her room.

Her footsteps were quiet, making no sound on the carpeted floors. She slowly began to descend the stairs, becoming slower with each step. She finally stopped on the landing, just a few steps away from the stairs that would lead her to the ground floor. Her eyes flicked from place to place, searching for an unknown enemy. Her ears listened, attempting to hear anything that pointed to her unknown enemy being in the large house.

The sudden sound of a car starting caused her to jump and, before one could blink, she was already at the top floor, looking out the window that overlooked the driveway. Backing out of her driveway was a blue 2010 Prius. Relief appeared on her face as the car left her line of sight. She walked down the stairs, this time her steps were quicker and with her aura was radiating happiness and excitement.

She entered her kitchen and walked over to the fridge, pausing at the island in order to grab a granola bar. She opened the fridge door and grabbed the milk carton, now heading for the island again. She paused at one of the cupboards and grabbed a glass. She placed the glass next to the granola bar she left on the island, pouring herself a glass of milk. She returned the milk to the fridge before eating her breakfast.

She cleaned up and headed for the door to her backyard. Exiting the house, she surveyed her small succulent garden. She set to work, cleaning and watering her plants. Finishing with her chore, she entered the house once again, heading for the stairs. This time, she went to the stairs that led to the basement.

The basement was her workshop, her sanctuary. It was where she could express herself and where she worked. She put on her welding mask and picked up her torch, ready to work on today's job. A job a day kept the nightmares away for her. The nightmares of death and pain, from a past she wanted to forget, yet the reminders appeared every year, on the exact same day every year. They thought they were helping, but in order to help sometimes, one had to leave another be.

She worked for hours. She worked past noon, and only stopped when the sun's call began to fade. She knew that tonight, nothing could stop the nightmares. No amount of work or medication could stop them tonight. So, it was with a heavy heart and a weary mind that she climbed the stairs. Up, up, up, she climbed and once she reached the top floor of her house, she looked at the door to her bedroom.

The hallway seemed to become longer and both it and the door seemed to become covered by shadows. Within those shadow, monsters lurked. Human monsters, ready to grab and hurt her. Monsters from the past she desperately wanted to forget. Monsters that stole her innocent childhood from her. Monsters that hurt her and made her suffer.

She began to walk down the long hallway, each step smaller than the last. She seemed to shrink into herself, trying to become smaller, trying to hide from the monsters. Her eyes flickered from place to place, from monster to monster. Finally, she reached the door. Opening it seemed to scare her more than anything, for the monster on the other side of the door was the worst.

There it was, lying on her bed, mouth stretched into a Cheshire cat grin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, silently willing it to go away. She opened her eyes again, and it was still there. In fact, its grin seemed wilder and it looked like it was going to pounce on her. She began to walk toward it and its form began to waver. It started to flicker and its eyes seemed to widen and its grin turned into a snarl. It lunged, but never hit her. It did speak and that voice would haunt her nightmares tonight.

"You are mine." And it vanished.

She took several shaky breaths, but they did not help. Her heart was still pounding, her blood still racing, her body still shaking. The air was still oppressive and dark, promising pain and death, if she was unlucky. She entered her closet and left it, even quicker than before. She walked toward the bed, tense and ready to run. Nothing came, no monsters, no whispers, nothing. She slowly laid down on her bed, always ready to run at the slightest sign of the monsters' return.

Her eyes began to close, slowly, oh so slowly. Her body began to relax and her panicked mind began to rest. Then the nightmares began.

* * *

It was a jumbled mess of sounds and pictures, but a few voices stood out.

"Well, boss, what we gonna do-"

"-fun-"

"-hurt her-"

"-pain."

"-ransom her?"

Then it spoke, "Well, well, well, what do we have her?" And the voices became so clear, for she was reliving the moment.

"Found her by the park, boss. All alone and vulnerable." This had been the person that grabbed her.

"Well, boss, what we gonna do to her?" She had no memories of this voice, before now.

"I want to hurt her and listen to her cries of pain." This one was the sadist, the one who scared her the most, after 'Boss'.

"Maybe we could ransom her?" This one wasn't very bright. She had tricked him easily.

"No, I'm going to have a little fun with her. Boys, and lady, please leave." And suddenly, the pictures became clearer than before. Standing in front of her was a brown haired, blue-eyed man in his late 20s, early 30s. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat and his eyes sparkled with madness. He was insane and he knew it. She didn't, however. Oh, how innocent she had been.

He had showered her with kisses and treats, slowly gaining her trust, always kind and nice. Then one day, he snapped. He did something to her, a ten-year old girl, which caused her to recede into herself, to never trust a male again. Even her own brothers weren't trusted, for if they hadn't left her at the park, he never would have gotten his hands on her.

The dream began to show her escape from him. She was running, running, running. Her lungs burned for air, her heart pounded and her legs hurt. However, something was off with this dream. There was no yelling voices, no pounding of feet, and no sound from her pursuer. But it was there, for she could fell its aura. It was, pleased? Why would it be pleased? She was escaping!

It hit her suddenly. It was herding her. She tried to make her body stop, her legs slow down, anything to stop herself form going to where it wanted her to go. Then the door appeared, and her arm reached for it. Her dream hand closed around the doorknob, twisted and pulled, and she lunged for control of her dream body. She got it, after, however, it had shoved threw the door and onto a battlefield.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Ch. 1. I think I did a pretty good job of outlining The Girl's past. Next chapter is the Battle Of Marineford. She is going to mess it up big time. I also need a name for her. Oh, and there might be some updates on other days as well (like this one!). I also am planning on getting chapter two out today or tomorrow. So, please review, fav, and/or follow?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I could kiss several people right now, but I think I'll just THANK THEM FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! This story has been up for only two days and I already have 36 views, 4 favorites, 3 followers, and 1 review. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! They have made my day and helped me get my act together. Now, lets see how badly The Girl (I still need a name for her) messes up Marineford.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I simply write fan fiction about it.**

* * *

The sudden change from a dark sewer to a war-torn plaza caused the girl to pause. She noticed how different the two sides were. One side wore almost the exact same thing, but a few wore different clothes. The one thing that was the same was the baseball hat with the word "Marine" on it. To her, they looked like a bunch of toy soldiers, with no personality, no soul.

The other side, however, showed more personality. They wore what they wanted to, yet fought with each other. She looked to her left, having spotted the sea. Her eyes widened and her aura began to radiate confusion, for she had seen the ships. Pirate ships. Ships of those who freely roamed the seas, listening to no one but their Captain. Finally, the majority of this war, for it could be nothing other then a war, made sense.

The pirates attacked the Marines, but the question was, why? Why would the lawless attack the law enforcers? Were they just that stupid? Or, are they fighting to retrieve something or someone? She saw how the pirates seemed to be fighting toward the large Japanese-style building, so she looked there as well.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what they were fighting for. For, right in front of the building, was an execution platform. And on that, was a pirate. Now, she understood why. Why the pirates fought with such vigor. Why there was a war in the first place. That pirate must be loved by his fellow crewmates. She took in a breath when she saw the blades began to fall. Then she heard a scream.

"Stop!" And with it came a power, which made her knees buckle and her mind grow fuzzy. She shook her head, forcing her body to move; yet it took time. By the time she had shaken the power off, the prisoner had escaped. She swung her head around, trying to locate the prisoner. She found him, along with another. The two of them seemed to fight well, like they had fought together for a very long time.

She watched them run through the battlefield, but when confronted by the Marine with a lava arm, the former prisoner stopped and fought back. She had no idea what had caused him to throw his chance at freedom away, but it must have been a touchy subject. She watched as he set his own fist on fire and their fists clashed. She saw the straw-hat boy collapse to his knees. And she watched with horror as the lava man attacked him after causing the former prisoner to fall.

She reached out toward the straw-hat boy, wanting to help. She would do almost anything to save him. And, just in front of her palm, a hole was created. To any watching the girl that had just appeared near Luffy and Ace, the hole looked like it was full of galaxies. And from that hole, a butterfly flew. Not any butterfly though, this butterfly was easily 15 feet high and 20 feet long. The coloring was the most unusual part of it, for it to looked it was a piece of space, with galaxies and stars in it. When the butterfly flapped, the galaxies changed, never the same each time.

This butterfly flew forward, right toward Admiral Akainu and crashed into him, causing him to be pushed away from Luffy and Ace. The butterfly carried him upward, but dropped him right before another hole opened up. The butterfly flew into the hole and vanished, blending into the galaxies. The hole then closed, but the girl now held everyone's attention.

Admiral Akainu crashed into the ground not far from the girl. He rose and fixed her with a glare. His eyes, and everyone else's, widened at the sight of the two holes in front of her. He tensed and his arm became coated with lava. From the holes came two dogs. They were 10 feet high; 12 feet long, and looked like a piece of space as well. They stood in front of her, waiting for a signal from her.

And she gave them a signal. She thrust her hands in front of her, palms flat. Both dogs lunged for Akainu, their paths crisscrossing. They simply passed through each other. They opened their jaws, a snarl in their throats. Each grabbed one of Akainu's arms, dragging him backward before forcing him to the ground.

The girl walked toward him, another hole opening beside her, keeping pace. She reached in with the arm on the opposite arm and twirled. Her arm pulled a katana from the hole, showing why she twirled. She continued her walk toward Akainu, but stopped when someone started to chuckle.

"Kekekekeke… Have you forgotten? You are mine." The girl began to tremble, her breath quickening and her eyes wide with fear. The katana and dogs both began to dissolve as their creator began to break down. Ace slowly began to approach the shaking girl and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. The reaction surprised everyone.

She burst into a thousand butterflies. Each one looked like the larger one she had created, but could be held in the palm of their hand. Many took to the skies, going their own way. Some stayed at Marineford, landing on several pirates and marines. No one moved, everyone waiting for the reason a butterfly chose certain people. Then those with a butterfly burst into more butterflies. And the cycle continued.

* * *

The girl woke with a gasp. Taking deep breaths, she checked the time. 8:30 a.m. Early enough to start her day. She went about her daily routine, but paused at an empty room. She stared at the bed before going to the closet, which held all the blankets. She made a nest with some fluffy blankets on a whim. She stared at her creation for a moment before leaving.

She went out to deal with her plants but brought out a basket as well. She stared at the basket before shrugging. She went to work on her succulents. She stared at the bush she swore wasn't there yesterday. She gently lifted up a branch and reached in, thinking it was a prank. She stared at her find.

She grabbed the basket and gently lifted the cats out. The first was a white Maine Coon. It was unusually large yet wasn't that heavy. She also pulled out a black American Shorthair and a black Bombay. She set all three in the basket and carried them inside. She took them to the prepared room and set them in the nest.

They began to wake after she set the Bombay in the nest. The first to open his eyes was the Maine Coon. His were a shade of gold she hadn't thought cats could have. He surveyed his surroundings with a wariness she had once. Upon seeing her, he tensed. She raised her hands in the universal gesture of surrender. He seemed pleased by this and relaxed. He spotted the Shorthair and nudged him repeatedly.

The Shorthair tried to roll away from the Maine Coon, whom she had dubbed 'Pops', but rolled into the Bombay. The Bombay woke up with a start, head whipping around in a panic. He spotted the Shorthair and jumped onto him, making him wake up quite suddenly. The two of them rolled around, mock fighting. Pops appeared to be laughing, but made no move to stop them. The two fighting cats suddenly stopped, twisting to look at where the girl should have been, but she wasn't.

* * *

**Ha! Gave you a cliffhanger! So, we saw how The Girl messed up Marineford and that she has a devil fruit power, how she got it will be explained at a later date. She seemed to really lose it at the sound of the voice. For some good ideas of how to butterflies, dogs, and katana looked, go look up 'pictures of outer space'. Then imagine those in the shape of the objects. I also need to name her devil fruit. Here are some of my ideas:**

**Yume Yume no Mi (Dream Dream Fruit)**

**Ginga Ginga no Mi (Galaxy Galaxy Fruit)**

**Supesu Supesu no Mi (Space Space Fruit)**

**I'll take any ideas as well. Next chapter shall be out by at least Sunday after next.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Gasp***** Is this an update? Yes it is! I have updated mid schedule! Yay! Thank you those of you who have voted (as I write 'voted' with an f instead of a v) on the two polls I have up! That has really helped me get this chapter out.**

* * *

**To **_**ThiefofStealth**__: Thanks! I have added your vote. What makes my story awesome?_

**To **_**MsPatricia**__: Thanks for the name idea and vote for the name of the devil fruit!_

**To **_**CallmeEevee**__: Don't know what you mean by Mary-sue land. Don't really know what a Mary Sue is actually… Can someone tell me what a Mary Sue is, pretty please with a cherry on top? Also, the fic I'm talking about is __Two Worlds, One Family__ by __**Atlantic Jewel**__. What is the fic you speak of, though?_

**To **_**IsraAl'Attia-Theron**__: Thanks! What makes it seem interesting?_

* * *

Ace was pacing. He was also confused, worried and relieved. He was confused because the last thing he remembered was looking at the galaxy butterfly on his arm, then, nothing. He was worried because he was in a strange new world and the only familiar people were Lu and Pops. He was relieved because they were no longer at Marineford and in any danger from Marines.

He didn't know whether or not this girl meant any harm though. Sure, she had taken them in, but it was her fault in the first place that they were here. Ace glanced at his Captain, because every Whitebeard Pirate knew of his declining health. Pops seemed fine, if him not moving from where the girl had left him said anything.

Ace had no idea why she had felt the need to make a nest of blankets, because it was annoying and hard to maneuver in it. But it kept Pops comfortable, which was good. It had allowed Lu to vanish from his sight, which was bad.

"Wait, where is Lu?" Ace was starting to panic a little. They were in unknown territory, and his little brother had a knack at getting into trouble. Ace always had to get him out of the trouble he had gotten himself into because Kami knew that Lu couldn't get himself out of the trouble he attracted. Pops silently pointed to the door, which was cracked open and Ace took off after his wayward brother.

* * *

The girl had left the cats' room after the tussle with the Bombay and Shorthair had started. She had a feeling that the two were brothers by bond and promise, not brothers by blood. The room she had chosen for the cats was on the second floor of her house, meaning to get to her work room basement she had to go to the ground floor, then take the stairs down to her basement.

She was halfway down the basement stairs when she heard the scratching. She looked up at the basement door, one eyebrow lifted slightly. She slowly made her way up the stairs, her aura starting to radiate playfulness.

When she reached the door, she opened it slowly. When a small crack appeared, she put her eye to it. Upon seeing the eye of the Bombay, her eye widened in mock fear. She pulled away quickly, and then slowly returned her eye to the same position. This repeated several times before the girl opened the door quickly and scooped up the Bombay.

She didn't, however, see the Shorthair that had came down halfway through their game. He seemed to take her scooping up of the Bombay as some sort of attack, so he retaliated in kind. She flinched at the scratch the Shorthair gave her, causing her to drop the Bombay.

The Bombay landed on his feet and looked like he wanted to do it again. She smirked at the two of them, now naming the Bombay 'Monkey' and the Shorthair 'Fire'. She bent down and gently ruffled Fire's head fur. He batted at her hand, looking as annoyed as a cat could look.

She gently pushed the two away from the door that lead down to her workspace. The girl gestured for them to go explore their new home. They both left, Monkey quite quickly and Fire slowly and warily. She nodded at Fire's reaction, giving him a thumb up sign, making him even more wary then before. She grinned at him before vanishing into the basement, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ace didn't know what to make of her. One moment it seemed like she was going to hurt Lu (to him at least), the next she was approving of his wariness. What was wrong with her? Was she bipolar or just plain insane? Or maybe she approved of the fact that he didn't go running off like his knuckle headed brother? Whatever the case, he wanted to know. First things first, he had to make sure Luffy didn't get in any trouble.

He went to the one place he was sure he would find Luffy. The kitchen. And he was correct. His brother was trying to get into the fridge, but was failing.

"What are you doing, little brother?" Ace was honestly trying to figure that out. It looked like his brother was throwing his arm (paw?) up toward the handle but his arm wasn't stretching, which it should have been, now that he that he thought about it.

"Ne, I'm trying to get meat, but its not working." Lu was pouting at his failure to get meat. Ace quickly tried to set his hand (paw?) on fire using his devil fruit power, but it didn't work. Panicking internally, he glanced around the large kitchen. He blinked a few times before walking to the glass door that lead to the outside.

He stared at the small pile of blond and blue cats outside that had randomly appeared right outside the door. He pawed the glass a few times, only to get no reaction. Lu had fallen asleep, so he was no help. Ace decided that the only way to get them up and/or get the girl's attention was to meow as loud as he could.

* * *

The girl jumped when she heard loud meows coming from upstairs. Venturing out of her workspace, she found the source of the meows in the kitchen. The cats were either hungry or had found a new friend. She quickly realized it was the latter option.

She found Fire at the glass door, meowing at the pile of furry bodies that had defiantly not been there earlier. If they had, she would have tripped over them. She stared at the pile before opening the door, letting a blast of cold air. Ignoring the pile of furry bodies, she stepped outside to look at the skies, which promised rain.

Finally turning to the small pile, she saw it wasn't just a pile of blond and blue? What cat was blue? Now it also included black. Fire had obviously tried to wake the cats up, but failed. Now he was lying in the middle of the small group, because it couldn't be called a pile any more with all the cats spread out. She made a shooing motion and he slowly pulled himself out of the group.

She picked up each of the three blond and blue cats up. She couldn't identify the species of the cats, seeing as the first one was entirely blond, had what looked to be a curly eyebrow, and a lock of hair that covered his left eye. The second one was blue was blond spots, highlights, and back legs. The third one was blond with no real identifiable features, except of the fact that the left side of his face looked like it had burned.

After she touched them, they seemed to start to wake up. Fire was batting at the blond and blue cat quite a bit, which made her think that they knew each other, but it wasn't making him wake up any faster. She grinned at him and started to poke the blue cat as well. He seemed to wake up quite quickly after that.

He blinked a few times before stretching. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be half-lidded. The unburned blond cat seem to worship the very ground she walked on and the burned blond cat seemed to be trying to hid from Fire. She picked up the burned blond cat and walked quickly down to her workspace. She set him aside and started to work on the new project she had taken upon herself.

* * *

_**The Girl's name**_** vote:**

**Iris: 1**

* * *

_**The Girl's devil fruit name**_** vote:**

**Yume Yume no Mi (Dream Dream Fruit): 0**

**Ginga Ginga no Mi (Galaxy Galaxy Fruit): 2**

**Supesu Supesu no Mi (Space Space Fruit): 1**

* * *

**And would you look at that. Someone gave me a name idea (I still need more) and three people have voted for the devil fruit name. Didn't really expect that many votes when I only have two chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you all the readers of this story. You really make my day.**

**In this chapter, three new cats have been introduced (I bet you can guess who!) and we see Ace's reaction to his new form. What has happened to Ace and Luffy's devil fruits? Have they been stolen? Locked away? Or does The Girl control them now? Find out in a later chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

** So… I'm not dead. Quick explanation: Writer's block and laziness. Longer explanation at the bottom. Please enjoy this delayed update.**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**To_ ThiefofStealth_**_: Thanks! I also can't really name things either, but I still try! Give my one of your ideas, pretty please with a cherry on top?_**  
**

**To _MsPatricia_**_: I try to make it humorous and no, the blue one is not Franky, he would have more color on him._

**To _AllyMyLife_**_: Thanks! Your vote has been added!_

**To _IsraAl'Attia-Theron_**_: Thanks!_

**To_ Mi-chan1991_**_: Congrats! You got them all right!  
_

* * *

Everything had to be perfect for this project to work. The girl may have been a master at making metal figurines, but that stuff was big. This stuff was also big, but it required a lot of fine detail. She could still see all of the cats in her mind's eye, allowing her to gently etch their figures into each metal plate.

After she finished the etching of the burned blond cat, she began to paint. She started with the Maine Coon. She dipped her smallest brush into the gold paint, and then began to color his eyes. She swapped to the black paint for the pupils, gently dotting them in. She cleaned off the brush, and then grabbed a larger one. She dipped it in the white paint, filling in the body. She then added the final touches using the black paint, giving the painting depth.

She did the same thing for each of the other metal plates, changing the colors with the cat. When the last plate was painted, she set them on one of the higher shelves to dry. Standing up she looked for the burned blond cat, whom she had yet to come up with a name for.

She found him curled up under what she liked to call her 'Water Mediation' piece. It was a vague humanoid figure with water cascading down it, all made of metal, of course. She gently picked him up and cradled him. Inspiration stuck her. She smiled softly down at the cat in her arms, silently naming him 'Freedom'.

She ascended the stairs slowly, lost in thought. She slowly opened the basement door and walked toward the front room couch. She sat and petted Freedom absentmindedly, her mind so far from reality that she didn't hear the car pull up. She did, however, hear the front door slam open.

Emerald eyes snapped to meet golden ones that sparkled with amusement and mirth. The girl relaxed at the sight of her friend, whom she knew only as Queen, whom she had met during one of her therapy classes, like she had met all of the people in her small group of friends.

"Hello, Friend. Going to speak to us today?" The girl let out a silent laugh at her friend's question before shaking her head no. She absently petted Freedom's head as Monkey and Fire raced out of the kitchen, with the blue and yellow cat following them at a slower pace.

It was obvious that both Queen and the cats were surprised to see each other. The cats were ready to attack her and Queen just wanted to grab them and snuggle them. In fact, that is what she did to the blue and yellow one.

"Oh, look at him! He so cute! And his coloration is just amazing! I've never seen a yellow and **blue** cat before!" she squealed over him, before remarking that he looked like a little like a bird. The girl's eyes lit up before she gently swapped Freedom and the newly dubbed 'Phoenix', because he was too unique to be called 'Bird', and headed down to her workshop.

She returned with the metal slabs that she had spent a good five hours on. She shuffled them until she found Phoenix's. She dipped a small paintbrush in the black paint, both she had brought up with her, and gently added his name to the slab. She did this for each one of the named ones before stopping at the final one.

"Oh, this one is pretty. Too bad that you don't have a name for him. Personally, I think you should call him Elegance 'cause he looks like he has a lot of it." Queen would have continued to speak if it wasn't for the fact that both girls heard several people arguing, loudly.

"Oh come on, Shadow! You're being almost as bad as Friend!"

"Be quite, Spitfire. Its your fault that Shadow is imitating Friend."

"My fault!? How is it my fault?"

"When isn't it your fault? And Friend can hear you!" Queen hollered at the final people in Friend's group of friends. Shadow was dark-skinned; with black hair that was cut into a nice bob, and her eyes was a stunning jade-blue. She was often found wearing darker colors, from blue to black to brown to dark greens and reds. She wore long sleeved shirts and long pants, or if she wanted to work in the garden with Friend, she had long gloves that went up to her elbows.

Spitfire, like her nickname stated, acted before thinking. She was fair skinned, with long locks of gold that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were a shade that combined green, brown and blue, with hints of yellow-gold that showed when she was angry. She often wore clothes that were on the shorter side, but every inch of free skin, except for her face, was wrapped in bandages. The clothes were eye-catching shades of green, brown and blue.

Queen was the most even-tempered of them all, except for Friend. Her skin was somewhere between dark and fair, with hair that couldn't decide whether it would be brown or gold. Her eyes were a red that showed both the blood-lust she kept hidden and the kindness she showed Friend and her other friends. Her clothes were the most normal of them all, except for the fact that her hands were wrapped in bandages. Her clothes colors ranged from red to green to blue to black, with red and black being together.

The last three friends walked into the living room, stopping at the sight of the six cats in the room, Elegance and Pops having appeared from wherever they had been. Friend and Queen both stared at the box that Shadow held in her arms, from which the meows of more cats could be heard.

* * *

** I promised you a longer explanation so here it is:**

** First delay: Writer's block**

** Second delay: Three-week self-reliance camp that left me so tired I couldn't write.**

** Third delay: LAZINESS**

** Fourth delay: MORE Writer's block. And school, can't forget school.**

** Reason I finished this chapter: I decided I would introduce and describe some of The Girl's (for now named 'Friend' (How original…)) friends. That, and I read some motivational quotes.**

**I feel like a crap writer now… Disappointing you all…**

** So yeah… Please don't kill me.**

** Poll Results so far:**

* * *

**_Friend's name_:**

**Iris: 1**

* * *

**_Friend's devil fruit name:_  
**

**Yume Yume no Mi (Dream Dream Fruit): 0**

**Ginga Ginga no Mi (Galaxy Galaxy Fruit): 3**

**Supesu Supesu no Mi (Space Space Fruit): 1**


End file.
